


New Style

by gleefulfan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets home after getting a new wardrobe and can't help but show Steve some of his new clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuck_me_barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_me_barnes/gifts).



Steve had just finished putting together the new entertainment system when he heard the door to their apartment nudge open. He looked over to see a pile of boxes and bags with Bucky barely viewable underneath. "Good lord, did you buy the whole damn store?" Steve asked.

"This is like a tenth of the stuff I could have gotten, you would not believe how many stores there are now. You can get literally anything you can imagine at this point." Bucky tossed everything on the couch. "Particularly for guys, now stuff can be just as skimpy and tight as girls stuff is."

That caught Steve's attention. He knew Bucky had taken Tony's credit card out to get a new wardrobe but he figured it would just be some jeans and t-shirts, boring stuff. What Bucky was talking about didn't sound boring at all to him. "How skimpy are we talking?" he asked.

"Would you like to see?" Bucky asked innocently with a knowing smirk on his face. "I could show you a couple things I picked out with you in mind."

Steve almost stumbled getting to his feet. "If you want to show off, don't let me stop you," he said. Bucky told him to wait in the bedroom while he changed and Steve did as he was told, trying to keep his excitement under control.

The first outfit Bucky came out in wasn't all that revealing but damn if he didn't look as good as Steve had ever seen him. A grey suit with a European cut that hugged him in all the right places, and a tight black button-down that showed off his trim torso, Bucky looked like a million dollars. Steve's mouth was already watering with anticipation for what came next.

The next time Bucky came out of the bathroom, there was significantly more skin. He had on swim trunks that would have been obscene back in the 30's, showing off his powerful legs and amazing ass. The tank top showed off his shoulders and arms and Steve was glad to see that Bucky didn't seem embarrassed by the metal arm on his left side. Steve certainly didn't care and got up to try and pull Bucky into a kiss.

"Nuh, unh, not yet," Bucky said, pushing him back down onto the bed. "I've got one more outfit to show you."

"Bucky come on, you can show me later," Steve spread his legs and tried to put on his most seductive look. "I'll look at all the other outfits after you've fucked me." It was all for naught though, as Bucky just ignored him and shut the bathroom door again.

Steve had been half-hard since he saw Bucky in that suit and now it was becoming a real problem. He rubbed himself a couple times through his jeans but tried to be patient. Bucky clearly had plans for them and Steve wanted to respect that but the wait felt interminable.

Finally Bucky came out and the Steve was suddenly very glad he'd waited. Bucky was only wearing a pair of skimpy blue brief with a Captain America shield right on the crotch. Steve was speechless and Bucky pushed his hair back out of his face. "You like?" he asked.

"Yes, oh yes, very much," Steve finally said. "Now please get the fuck over here."

"Actually I've got something for you too," Bucky said, holding out a small gift bag. "Go put it on and then I promise we can have fun."

"Buckyyyy," Steve whined, but he grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. He looked into the bag, finding a piece of cloth somehow even skimpier than what Bucky had on. Steve turned it around until he figured out it was a version of a jockstrap, but nothing like the ones he remembered from back in the day. It was clearly designed with seduction in mind, not athletics.

Steve tore off his clothes in record time and pulled on the new underwear. He didn’t know what size Bucky had gotten but it clearly wasn’t big enough, with the fabric barely containing his erection. The straps fit snugly around his ass and as Steve looked in the mirror he could see the appeal. He was going to have to get Bucky one of these. 

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Bucky kneeling on the bed, already naked and hard, casually stroking his cock. His eyes darkened as he took Steve in, causing Steve’s cheeks to turn slightly pink in embarrassment. 

“I knew you’d look amazing in that,” Bucky said. “Get on the bed, on all fours.” Steve eagerly complied, desperately impatient for Bucky to finally fuck him.

Bucky slapped him on the ass as he got behind him, causing his cock to strain against the fabric it was still trapped in. Steve felt Bucky’s lubed up cock rubbing along the crack of his ass.

“Can you take it with no prep?” Bucky asked. “You’ve been begging for it, are you ready or do you need me to get you ready?”

Steve nodded eagerly. “I can take it, please, please just fuck me.” Steve felt Bucky’s hands on his hips as he lined himself up and pushed in. It burned some but Steve didn’t care, finally being filled by Bucky’s cock was more than worth it.

“God, can you believe athletes nowadays wear these things,” Bucky said pulling at one of the straps and letting it slap back against Steve’s ass as he slid in and out of Steve slowly. “How does anyone make it through gym. I knew your perky little ass would fill it out perfectly.”

Steve could only moan in response as Bucky started hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars. Bucky put a hand between his shoulders and pushed him down so that his face was against the bedspread and his ass was up in the air. His cock was leaking pre-come, making the jockstrap damp.

“I can just imagine you wearing this in a gym locker room,” Bucky continued. “The whole fucking room would want to fuck you and maybe I’d let them, just watch them each their turn while you begged to come. But I wouldn’t let you until it was my turn then I’d fuck you until you screamed and only then would you get to come.”

It was too much for Steve, with Bucky’s dick and his words and the fabric still rubbing against his dick. All of a sudden his orgasm overwhelmed him and he came into the jockstrap, humping the bed as Bucky fucked into him from above.

“Just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Bucky asked and Steve could only groan. “Well we’re not done yet.” Bucky pulled out and rolled Steve over, tearing the jockstrap off of Steve’s body and sliding back in Steve’s still slick hole. 

Bucky kept fucking him, massaging Steve’s dick until it started to harden again. “There we go, that’s it baby.”

Steve panted from the attention to his now oversensitive dick. “Bucky oh my god, it’s too much.” The pleasure was just on the edge of being overwhelming. 

“You wanted to come so bad, then I want to see you do it again,” Bucky said. He leaned down to take Steve’s nipple in his mouth, nipping at it and then sucking on it before moving over to the other one. Steve’s dick was now fully hard again in Bucky’s hand.

He sat back up and grabbed onto Steve’s legs, spreading them wide and fucking him as hard as he could. “Jack yourself off Steve, I’m close.” Steve didn’t have to be told twice, taking his dick in his hand and moving in concert with Bucky’s thrusts. It only took a minute before he was coming again and he felt Bucky follow him right after.

They lay there for a few minutes without saying anything, recovery from the exertion. Steve was the first one to speak up.

“You ripped my new underwear.”

Bucky laughed into Steve’s chest. “Don’t worry I got you like four pair in different styles.”


End file.
